Hunter
Hunter is an immenseRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 4, Page 62, giantRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 5, Page 68, relatively young and healthy male Eurasian Eagle OwlRevealed in Rise of Evil, Character List with sleek, faultless, perfectly tidy feathers, and furred feetRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 18, Page 200. He has enormous wingsRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 21, Page 222, an untouched beak, untouched, enormous, curved, razor-sharp talons, and bright, round, burning, reddish-orange eyes that look like hot embersRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 4, Page 66. Hunter has a large ear tuft that swoops above his head and a large scar where the other ear tuft had previously beenRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 10, Page 124. History Rise of Evil Hunter is introduced by Tyton. Tyton tells the juveniles that Hunter will be helping out with the fighting assessment, and explains what the assessment is to Hunter. Tyton then asks for volunteers to go first, and Spur tells Hunter that Kai fought off a lynx and a crow, which isn't true as Tyton did that. Hunter is surprised when Spur pushes Kai forward to see that he's an American Kestrel, and underestimates the tiny bird's size. Kai attacks Hunter, and the two fight for a bit. Eventually, Kai rips off one of Hunter's ear tufts and Hunter becomes angry. He leaps at Kai and begins to get rougher fighting, tearing open Kai' back at one point. Once the two stop fighting, it is revealed that Hunter is in fact a Razor Talon. Hunter warns the islanders to never return to Owls' Meadow before he flies away. Hunter is mentioned throughout the flock meeting where Conrad tells the islanders about the Razor Talons. It is revealed that Hunter was once a Kestrel Islander when he was a juvenile, but was exiled along with the eagles Hunter is later mentioned by Griffyth. Hunter is to go on a patrol with Blood and Sorpant. When Crevice, Quiver, Mallow, and Chase are looking for Falco, Kai, Claw, and Silver on Black Rock Point a group of gulls, led by Larus, and a patrol of Razor Talons, led by Hunter, confront them. Quiver orders Hunter to tell them what they're doing on Kestrel Island territory, but Larus answers instead. Quiver then tries to intimidate the Razor Talons by spreading his wings out. But this does not work, as Hunter lashes out and knocks him over before slashing at his throat. Hunter then orders the remaining Kestrel Islanders to go with them and threatens to kill them all if they don't. They decide to, and Hunter tells Crevice to bury the body. Hunter isn't seen again during this chapter, but was confirmed to order birds to kill Crevice and chase after Mallow when she escapes. Hunter pins Kai down when he is in the middle of a fight with Martyn. When Hunter finds out Kai, who is a prisoner of the Razor Talons at the time, injured Martyn, he knocks the little American Kestrel out and takes him to an isolated cell. Thorn and Feathers are training until Hunter walks over to them. Hunter tells them that he is taking them on a patrol to capture Mallow, who has killed Clay and is on their territory. The patrol splits up, and Hunter looks around alone. Thorn, Martyn, and Feathers return with Mallow and Hunter is pleased. The Razor Talons take Mallow back to the Dry Mountains. When the prisoners are escaping with Thunder's help, Hunter can be seen flying towards them with a patrol of Razor Talons. Later on, when Kai, Blyana, and Thunder are nearly at Black Rock Point, a patrol of Razor Talons, lead by Griffyth himself, attacks them. Hunter is with the patrol. Hunter attacks Thunder, and grabs hold of him. Hunter attempts to carry Thunder back to the Dry Mountains, but is stopped by Parva and the other sea-birds, who chase him off. Outcast Hunter, along with Martyn, meet up with Coal at Eight Rocks to see what he has found out about the Jungle Flock. Conny - who is observing what is going on in the dell with Kai - sneezes and accidentally alerts the Razor Talons, and just as the two Junglebirds are about to leave, they are caught by Thorn, who carries them down to Hunter, Martyn, and Coal. Hunter is furious at his son, as at a previous meeting, he had been told to kill the birds that were spying on them. Hunter slams Coal into one of the nearby boulders, which immediately knocks him out, before he guides his flockmates out of The Jungle with Kai and Conny. Conny asks many questions as to where they are going, which irritates the Razor Talons, and so Hunter orders them to be knocked out. The Flame's Return Coming soon... Killed Victims This list shows the victims Hunter has killed: * QuiverRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 10 * Crevice Family Mate: Keres - Deceased, Residence Unknown Son: CoalIt is revealed that Coal's older sister, Ember is Hunter's daughter in Chapter 23, therefore making Coal Hunter's son - Living (As of Outcast) Daughter: EmberRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 23, Page 271 - Living (As of Outcast) Gallery Hunter illustration remake.png|Illustration from Rise of Evil, Chapter 4 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Razor Talons Category:The Kestrel Islanders Category:Loners Category:Juveniles Category:Commanders Category:Owls Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:The Flame's Return Characters